


Satiety

by forwardarcadia



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on consuming humans, and feeling full of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiety

A slash through their body was enough, enough to split them clean in two. Sometimes his arm transformed into a large, sharpened blade for the purpose. Others saw use of his long, spindly claws, or perhaps his steely, enlarged fists. And yet others pressed use of his own blade-hooked arm, able to ensnare any foe from a distance. 

All said, it really didn’t matter to Alex either way. All people appeared the same to his cool, monstrous blue orbs. Merely fleshy vessels to obtain nutrients or information from. Once a man, now a mass of flesh, eviscerated organs and bone, lifted into the air and back down with a sickening thump. 

Sometimes Alex consumed them right then and there. Their spilled blood and flesh sank into his form, melding as a thick sludge of crimson and gray. Other times he just left them upon Manhattan’s cool concrete, too busy/relentless to acknowledge their existence. But on rare occasions, he rampaged through rather oblivious crowds, taking his fill of blood and energy. 

As he ran, and slashed and consumed his way through their masses, he felt a deeply lurid, primal urge within himself fall away. At once, he stood still, surrounded by large pools of blood and entrails. While Alex lay amongst the assorted limbs, bones and what have you, he smiled a sickly grin to himself.

The genetic monster within him was sated, having taken his fill of what humanity had to offer, after all.


End file.
